Beatrice
thumb|250px Beatrice (ベアトリーチェ, Beatorīche) główna antagonistka części 1-4 i protagonistka w rozdziałach 6 i 8. Posiada tytuły Beatrice, Bezkresnej Wiedźmy oraz Złotej Wiedźmy. Nieznane jest jej prawdziwe imię, jednak po chwilowym odstąpieniu tytułu na korzyść Evy-Beatrice była nazywana Beato. W dzieciństwie mówiono do niej "Księżniczko", co może być tytułem, jak również przezwiskiem. Dawna uczennica Virgilii, nauczycielka Marii Ushiromiya i "sponsor" Lambdadelty. Jedną z jej umiejętności jest wytwarzanie złota i przywoływanie demonów. Pierwszy raz pojawiła się w Legend of the Golden Witch. Jest jedną z osobowości Yasu. Relacje *Battler Ushiromiya - rywal, mąż *Maria Ushiromiya - przyjaciółka *Virgilia - nauczycielka *Eva-Beatrice - następczyni, wróg. *Lambdadelta - Beato jest jej sponsorem. *Ronove,The Seven Stakes of Purgatory, Koźlogłowi - słudzy. Wygląd Beatrice wygląda jak młoda kobieta o blond włosach spiętych w kok. Za uchem ma wpięty kwiat róży. Jest ubrana w ozdobną, brązową suknię z symbolami rodziny Ushiromiya. W ręce trzyma zazwyczaj złotą fajkę. Charakter, historia i moce Moc Beatrice przewyższa moc jej mistrzyni, co udowodniła w czasie walki z nią. Swoje dwa pierwsze tytuły odziedziczyła właśnie po nauczycielce, jednak zaczęto nazywać ją Złotą Wiedźmą prawdopodobnie dzięki Kinzo, który przywołał ją i ubłagał o wyczarowanie złota. Raz oddała tytuł Beatrice Evie Ushiromiyi, jednak nie na stałe. Później mianem Beatrice określano również Ange, jednak wciąż nazywając tak Beato. Głównym celem Beatrice jest zmuszenie Battlera, by w nią uwierzył, gdyż bez tego nie będzie naprawdę potężna. By to osiągnąć, wielokrotnie pokazywała młodemu Ushiromiyi, jak mordowano jego rodzinę. Kilkarotnie niemal z nim wygrała, jednak ostatecznie nie osiągnęła swego celu. Sługami Beatrice są koźlogłowi, Siedem Grzechów Głównych i Ronove. Potrafi ich przywołać w dowolnym momencie i to własnie z ich pomocą dokonała zbrodni na Rokkenjimie. Pierwsze pojawienie się Beato osobiście następuje po fali morderstw, gdy ukazuje się Battlerowi, Jessice, Marii, George'owi, Shannon i Kanonowi. Z rozbawieniem wysłuchuje obiekcji Battlera, po czym rzuca mu wyzwanie. Właśnie w tym momencie rozpoczyna się ich gra. Historia Beatrice Beatrice urodziła się jako Lion Ushiromiya, dziecko z kazirodztwa, jakiego dopuścił się obłąkany Kinzo Ushiromiya na swojej córce, Beatrice z Kuwadorian. Kuwadorian-Beatrice była tą Beatrice, którą spotkała młoda Rosa, i była córką Kinzo z jego kochanką, Beatrice Castiglioni. Kinzo przekazał nowo narodzonego Liona swojej synowej, Natsuhi, która nie mogła powić dziecka, jako test jej zdolności wychowawczych. Natsuhi jednak po krótkiej batalii wewnętrznej zabrała dziecko i służącą na klif, z której zepchnęła oboje. Służąca zginęła na miejscu, Lion cudem ocalał dzięki interwencji Genjiego i doktora Nanjo, niestety jego organy płciowe uległy zmasakrowaniu, przez co zostały usunięte. Lion Ushiromiya, przemianowany na Sayo Yasudę, został umieszczony w Domu Fukuin, sierocińcu należącym do rodziny Ushiromiya. Nanjo i Genji, chcąc uniknąć podejrzeń ze strony Kinzo i Natsuhi, zmienili dziecku płeć i przekłamali jego wiek o trzy lata w dół. Nie chcieli też, by Kinzo dopuścił się tej samej zbrodni drugi raz. Genji wierzył, że jeśli jego przyjaciel ma jakieś uczucia jako ojciec, to w Sayo dostrzeże swoje dziecko i oboje będą mogli rozwinąć relacje na poziomie rodzic-dziecko. Kiedy Sayo podrosła, równolegle chodziła do szkoły podstawowej i razem z innymi dziewczętami z Domu Fukuin służyła w domu Ushiromiya. Nie miała przyjaciół, a jej koleżanki (wszystkie od niej starsze) dręczyły ją, ponieważ Sayo była niezdarna i ciągle gubiła rzeczy takie jak klucze czy jej mała, dziecięca miotła. Przezywały ją obraźliwie "Yasu", czego nie znosiła, ponadto były bardzo zazdrosne o to, że one pracowały na to, by zostać wytypowanymi do pracy w posiadłości, a Sayo została protegowana i odpuszczano jej pracę, by mogła chodzić do szkoły. W Domu Fukuin Yasu otrzymała święte imię, Shannon. Dziecko bardzo zaprzyjaźniło się z panią Kumasawą (wzorzec matki, mentorki, pierwowzór Virgilii) i Gohdą (wzorzec ojca, opiekuna, pierwowzór Ronove). Przyjaźniła się też z "Shannon" - wytworem jej wyobraźni, perfekcyjną służącą, którą wszyscy lubili, która w mniemaniu Sayo była osobą bardziej "godną", by nosić imię Shannon. Lubiła też Dyrektorkę Domu Fukuin, która nauczyła dziecko widzieć rzeczy oczami serca. Pewnego dnia, kiedy podczas sprzątania kaplicy Sayo znów zgubiła miotłę, spotkała wiedźmę, o której krążyły straszne historie, a która miała być Panem Nocy na Rokkenjimie, Beatrice. Sayo obwiniała ją o podkradanie jej miotły i chowanie jej, przez co praca dziewczynki jest bardzo utrudniona i wszyscy na nią krzyczą (Natsuhi w tym przodowała). Wiedźma Beatrice, później znana jako Demon #33, Gaap, zaprzyjaźniła się z Sayo. Równolegle Yasu zaczęła czytywać powieści kryminalne, których wielką fanką była Kumasawa. Sayo, pod wpływem rozmów z wiedźmą Beatrice, zaczęła widzieć je jako nie zwykłe, ludzkie książki, a plansze, na których ścierała się magia i ludzka logika. Nauczona przez Kumasawę "uroków" przeciw figlom wiedźmy, rozmawiała z Beatrice o książkach i magii. Sama wiedźma została stworzona nieświadomie przez samą Yasu, na bazie opowiadań Kumasawy o złych duchach z Rokkenjimy, jako usprawiedliwienie swojej niezdarności. Kiedy inne służące zakończyły swój pobyt w Domu Fukuin - i pracę w posiadłości Ushiromiya - Yasu, jako bardziej doświadczona, miała szkolić kolejną, nową dwójkę. Dziewczęta, wcześniej uprzedzone, nie traktowały Sayo poważnie i także się z niej wyśmiewały. Nie wierzyły też w jej historie o wiedźmie z Rokkenjimy. Kiedy pewnego dnia Sayo wycięła służącym numer, tłumacząc się, że opętała ją Beatrice, sprawy zaczęły przybierać coraz gorszy obrót. Figle wiedźmy stawały się coraz trudniejsze do wyjaśnienia. Kiedy wiedźma Beatrice po raz pierwszy zażartowała ze służących, Yasu po raz pierwszy poczuła, że bardziej niż perfekcyjną służącą chce być wiedźmą. Jej świat się zmienił, przyjęła imię Złotej Wiedźmy, Pani Nocy na Rokkenjimie, pozostawiając poprzednią Beatrice bezimienną na jakiś czas. Własna jaźń Sayo została usunięta ze wspomnień Shannon i Beatrice przyjęła formę wiedźmy w białej sukni, jako przeciwieństwo wyglądu Gaap. Czas mijał, a Shannon zdobywała szacunek służących. Przez jej relacje z Battlerem i resztą, zaczęła bardziej uważać na świat realny, zostawiając w tyle magię. Kilka razy w roku Battler i Shannon spotykali się, by omawiać kryminały i motywy kierujące postaciami. Oboje głęboko wierzyli, że to serce stoi za każdą zbrodnią. W końcu ich rozmowy stały się wymówką, by mogli widywać się sami. Na rodzinnej konferencji w 1980 roku Battler złożył Shannon niedbałą obietnicę, do której on sam wielkiej wagi nie przywiązywał, a którą Shannon wzięła jak najbardziej na poważnie. Obietnica sprawiła, że zaczęła ona coraz bardziej myśleć o rzuceniu pracy na Rokkenjimie, ślubie z Battlerem i spędzeniu z nim życia. Po śmierci Asumu i powtórnym ożenku Rudolfa z Kyrie Sumaderą w 1981r Battler nie pojawił się na następnej rodzinnej konferencji. Pokłócił się z ojcem. Sayo widziała to jako próbę miłości. W 1982 roku Battlera również nie było, przez co żarty innych zaczęły boleć ją coraz bardziej. Najgorsze w skutkach było jednak spotkanie rodzinne w roku 1983, ponieważ Battler dał Kyrie listy dla wszystkich swoich kuzynów, zupełnie zapominając o Shannon. To złamało jej serce. Shannon odwiedziła "Beatrice", która wierzyła, że miłość ją zabije. W efekcie Sayo zabrała miłość Shannon do Battlera i dała ją Beatrice, pieczętując uczucia głęboko w swoim sercu. Beatrice dostała kształt ideału kobiety Battlera, i nauczyła się kochać w zamian za ból. Sayo obiecała stworzyć dla Shannon młodszego brata, który odegnałby jej samotność i odwracał jej uwagę od Battlera. Następnego dnia Kanon zaczął służyć jako jeden z nielicznych, którzy byli do bezpośredniej dyspozycji Kinzo (jak Genji). W roku 1984 portret i epitafium, które nie istnieją w świecie Liona (we Fragmencie, w którym Natsuhi akceptuje dziecko), zawisły w holu. Epitafium potrafił zrozumieć tylko Genji. Zasugerowane jest, że Kinzo domyślił się, że jego dziecko-Lion żyje. Później Genji powiedział Shannon i Kanon czym było "ukochane miasto" Kinzo, co było wskazówką dla Sayo. Po rozwiązaniu epitafium, wszystko wyszło na jaw, łącznie z faktem, że Sayo jest dzieckiem Kinzo. Została wybrana na następczynię ojca-dziadka, którego dni były policzone. Odrzuciła jednak propozycję, zatrzymując dla siebie tylko klucze do pokoju vip, dziesięć ton złota i sukienkę swojej matki. 29 listopada 1984 roku Sayo została prawdziwą Złotą Wiedźmą Beatrice. Galeria 007_01beatrice.gif|Beato z anime 202px-Umineko_no_Naku_Koro_ni_Majo_to_Suiri_no_Rondo_Beatrice_2.png|Ludzka forma Beatrice 264px-Child_beato_manga_3.png|* Chcę być wiedźmą ! * 359px-5446586593_ef7dab98b6.jpg|Lalka Beatrice 360px-5446586161_4d14f0ca32.jpg|Lalka Beatrice 2 577px-Ed7752697edbb872036a1a39371eada71249940845_full.jpg|Beatrice vs Battler 640px-Battler_vs_Beato.jpg|Beatrice vs Battler w Ougon... 640px-Ougon14-copy.jpg|Virgilia i Beatrice kontra Ange w Ougon... 640px-Virgilia_vs_Beato.jpg|Virigilia kontra Beato 640px-Screenshot-109.png|Beatrice w Ougon... 5447189366_a6f331272c.jpg|Lalka Beatrice 3 Beatoritye-body2.gif|Ludzka forma Beatrice Beatoritye-face.gif|Emocje Beato Beatoritye-mini.gif|Mała Beatrice Beatrice.full.452451.jpg|Portret Beatrice w Turn... Beato.jpg|Beatrice w orginalnej grze. Beatrice.png|Portret Beatrice NF5H6GIngIwrMQn29efmIVceczDxkdS9.jpg|Beato vs Battler Ougon-beato.png|Beatrice z Ougon... Umineko-no-Naku-Koro-ni-Tema-001.jpg 2n9kz6u.png|Pierwszy portret Beatrice 09-05-14-beatrice.gif Bea_a11_akuwarai5.png wpid-gg-umineko-no-naku-koro-ni-02-f5d5399b-3.jpg wpid-gg_Umineko_no_Naku_Koro_ni_-_18_83F65B85_4.jpg vlcsnap-2009-08-02-17h21m33s2.png umineko_18-00.jpg imagesbeatoshannon.jpg imagesbeato.jpg HumanBeato.jpg GoldenLand.jpg Clouds.jpg Beatriceanime.jpg BeatoInAnime.jpg BeatrceParty.jpg Filmy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Wiedźmy Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Anty Mystery Kategoria:Mistrzowie Gry Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Protagoniści